Petra In Wonderland (LevixPetra Story Eventually)
by Phoenix Levi
Summary: Petra all of sudden spots Hanji running to who knows where dressed as a white rabbit... She finds herself in world where no one is who they say they are and the white rabbit isnt really Hanji but could really be anyone. She came to Wonderland looking for a white rabbit...But who is really the white rabbit?
1. Down The Rabbit Hole

"Just when the caterpillar thought the world was over, it became a butterfly."

. . . Petra's P.O.V.

It's like any other day at the Scout Regiment Headquarters: All the squad leaders and Commander Erwin are discussing the upcoming expedition. Captain Levi will later discuss with us what our positions will be during this mission. For now though, he has ordered me and the rest of the squad to- no surprise- clean up the headquarters. Gunther and Eld are outside cleaning the windows. With the windows being so high up on the building, they are forced to use their 3DMG cable wires to hang from the edge of the roof. That way they can thoroughly scrub every surface of the glass. Captain Levi can spot a speck of dirt from a mile away, so they are willing to go to many extents to do a good cleaning job. Oluo (or Aruro, if you prefer) went off alone to dust and sweep up a room in the headquarters. I offer my help, but he refuses to accept help no matter how many times I offer it.

Since Oluo is too stubborn, I decide to help out Eren, and we clean a room together instead; he dusts cobwebs in every crevice and corner of the room while I sweep. I can't help but giggle at the expression Eren wears while he cleans. He wears the face of someone who is a nervous wreck; Eren does not want to disappoint the Captain with his cleaning.

"Eren," I laugh, "you can calm down. Levi will be at that meeting for hours. There's no rush."

"Oh, right," he replies, seeming to be a little distracted.

I could tell all he wanted to do was go back to dusting under the bed in the corner of the room; his nervousness was still at it's peak for Levi's return.

"Alright, if you really want to be a nervous wreck until Levi comes back then I guess I wont stop you," I sigh, returning to my sweeping.

He blinks at me with a confused expression plastered on his face.

"Arent you worried Captain Levi will scold you for not doing a good job?"

I laugh again.

"You know," I say, "Levi becomes less scary and intimidating the more you get to know him. I suppose to you, though, he probably still seems pretty terrifying, huh?" I chuckle at the blank stare he gives me before I continue, "it's kind of like having a fear of the dark. In reality, there's really nothing to be afraid of I guess."

"Oh, I see," Eren says finally, looking down at the ground. "So what's Captain Levi really like then if he's not so scary?"

He looks back up at me with curiosity flooding into his turquoise eyes.

"Dont get me wrong, Eren. He's just like the man you see everyday. Just a little less scary is all," I answer.

"Oh," he sighed in disappointment, looking back down at the ground.

"Cheer up, Eren," I say, walking over to him and placing my hand on his shoulder. "He's still the big- well, sort of- hero that you've been admiring your whole life. He's just a little bit different."

Eren smiles at me as I go back to sweeping.

"Right, different," Eren mutters sarcastically, crouching down to dust under the bed. "That's definitely the word I'd use too."

A cloud of dust swarms Eren's face as soon as he tries to dust under the bed; he bursts into a coughing fit and I burst out laughing.

"It's not… funny," he chokes out between coughs.

I mutter an apology, but cover my mouth with my hand to hide my smile.

"That's what _these_ are for, silly," I say, tugging on the white handkerchief wrapped loosely around my neck. Then I start to laugh again.

"Yeah, right, I forgot," Eren mumbles, blushing and pulling the handkerchief over his mouth and continuing to dust with unnecessary deep concentration.

 _As much as I respect Levi, I'm not going to concentrate_ that _hard on a patch of dust_ , I think, watching Eren as he dusts with determination flaring in his eyes. I dont want to laugh at him again, so I try to focus on my sweeping. _Captain Levi is just a little bit different,_ I think as I began forming a pile of dirt with my broom, _That's what I like most about him._

All of sudden, I hear hurried footsteps storming down the hall outside the room. Eren must hear it too because his eyes nearly pop out of his skull, and he begins to dust faster and more furiously.

"I thought you said Levi wouldn't be back for hours!" he squeals. "Oh great, this room isn't _nearly_ clean enough for his standards!"

"I doubt that's him," I say, rolling my eyes and peeking my head out the doorway to see who is coming.

It isn't Levi, but a very stressed-out looking Hanji. She has beads of sweat running down her face and is fast-walking towards the flight of stairs at the end of the hallway, those stairs lead to the exit of the headquarters.

 _Oh no, did something happen?_ I think as Hanji is approaching the doorway I am standing in.

"I'm going to be late! I'm going to late! I'm going to be late!" she repeats in a hurried tone.

As soon as she is within my reach, I put a hand on her shoulder and stop her. She doesn't even look at me, her crazed eyes are still focused on her watch.

"Hanji? What's wrong?" I ask in a panicked tone. "Is everything okay? What exactly is it that you're late for? Is it that meeting? I'm sure you'll be okay if you're a little late. After all, it's only been going on for a few minutes now, right?"

She looks up at me for a second, but my words of reassurance did not seem to reach her, her eyes still carrying that maniacal, deranged look. In a moment, she rips my hand off her shoulder and begins sprinting down the hallway again.

"I'll be right back, Eren," I say, dropping my broomstick to the ground and walking out the doorway. "I'm going to see what's up with Hanji. Stay here and keep cleaning, okay? You know, just in case Levi comes back early by any chance."

"Uh...okay," he obeys, blinking in confusion as I run off down the hallway. "I guess I'll see you later then!"

I charge down the long, dimly lit hallway after Hanji at top speed. She was moving fast for someone who was now just speed-walking.

"Hanji! Wait!" I call, stretching out my hand to stop her.

She was already at the end of the hallway, and as dark as it may be, her glasses glint in the small slivers of light that shine in the hallway as she looks at me. She only looks at me for a moment, though, before she is storming down the staircase towards the Scout Headquarters exit. I pick up the pace in my running, and when I reach the staircases, I'm practically jumping down them two at a time. It's a spiral staircase with a giant pillar in the middle, so I can not see how far down Hanji is. I knew she was still on the staircase: I can hear her rhythmic, thundering footsteps as she moves farther and farther down. Soon enough, the choppy sound of a mad-woman walking down a staircase turns into the even sounds of someone walking on solid floor.

 _Damn, she's quick_ , I think as I start jumping, not only two stairs at time, but three. I am six steps away from being on the bottom floor with Hanji, but as I try to jump the first three steps, I trip over my own feet and go tumbling down the remaining steps instead. The pain from the fall makes it take a minute for me to get up. A minute was just enough time for Hanji to get all the way outside of the building. When I finally get up and get outside, Hanji is nowhere in sight.

 _If she's going somewhere, she probably needs a horse. Which means she's at the stables._

I immediately make a sharp turn to my left towards the stable posts. When I arrive, I see Hanji's horse is still there along with my own.

 _Where did that woman run off too? I know I saw her head outside, and she wouldn't have just gone into the woods without a horse. She can be a nut job sometimes._

I leave the stable posts and make my way to the front of the headquarters, looking around to see if I can catch sight of Hanji anywhere.

"Hey, Petra, whatcha lookin' for?" I hear someone ask behind me.

Spinning around, I gaze up at Eld, who is still dangling from the roof of the headquarters; judging from the rag in his hand, he still must be cleaning.

"I'm looking for Hanji!" I shout up at him. "Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, we did actually," he replies.

"The crazy woman has finally gone over the deep end, huh?" Gunther chuckles. "We saw her run into the forest dressed as a damn rabbit."

 _A rabbit? When did she have time to change into a rabbit suit? And why?_

"We would've gone after her ourselves, but she was moving as fast as lightning," Eld adds. "Wonder what her deal is…"

"That's what i'm trying to figure out," I reply, glancing towards the forest. "Do you know which direction she headed off to?"

"Yeah, I think I saw her go that way," Gunther answers, pointing to the East part of the forest.

"Okay! Thanks!" I shout at them, waving as I run back towards the stable posts.

I know Hanji is only getting farther ahead as I stop to get a horse, but I can gain much better ground with one. This will be a much easier way to catch up with her. I find my horse, and undo all the ropes that bind it to the stable; I guide it out of the stable by its reins. As soon as we're both away from the stable posts, I hop onto it, and once I know I won't fall off, I whip the reins. My horse gallops fast towards the direction Hanji supposedly ran off down. I'm in the shade of the forest in no time, but there is still no Hanji to be found.

Pulling on the reins of my horse, I come to a skidded stop. I am turning my head in all directions in hopes that I will spot the rabbit-woman somewhere among the mass of trees. I look to my left, but all I see are more tree trunks and dirt roads, and it is the same to my right.

 _Forward is the only clear path, so she must be straight ahead._

I snap the reins of my horse again, and it begins to gallop again, but much faster. I wanted to catch up with Hanji, but at this speed, I was afraid I might trample her. Sitting up straighter on my horse, I try to see the path ahead of me, and I immediately spot her. Erd had been right about her appearance: she is dressed as a rabbit. White ears protrude from a top hat that covers her wild brown hair, she wears a black tail coat and through the tails of the coat I can see the fluffy tail of a rabbit.

 _What a strange rabbit costume. This woman really has gone over the deep end._

I was getting very close to rabbit-Hanji, so I tug back on the reins of my horse as hard as I can to avoid hitting her. Dirt flies up as the horse digs it's hooves into the ground, and ceases to a stop. My horse lets out a large neigh, and this causes Hanji to turn and look at me.

 _Now's my chance!_

I quickly jump off my horse, and run the rest of the way towards Hanji. A smug smile appears on her face, and she points to large hole in the ground in front of her. I dont even have time to ask what she's doing because she jumps into the hole.

"HANJI!" I cry out, running over to the hole.

The hole must've been deep because she disappears completely. I arrive at the edge of the hole- careful not to get too close- and peer down it.

"What kind of hole is this?" I gasp.

 _It looks so deep. What was Hanji doing? Is she trying to get to the center of the Earth of something? This is probably one of her crazy, life-threatening, science experiments._

"HANJI!" I scream down into the hole, cupping my hands over my mouth. "ARE YOU OKAY?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! HANJI!"

I don't hear an answer.

 _Oh no…_

"Yes, I hear you just fine. I am alright, but will you be?" I hear from behind me.

 _Hanji?_

My eyes go wide as I spin around to find the rabbit woman standing directly behind me; she still wears the smug grin from before she jumped into the hole, and she has a hand on her hip.

"Hanji!" I yell. "What the hell did you just do?! How did you escape that hole?!"

"Easy," she answers, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. "Although, it might not be so easy for you to escape it."

"What do you mean? Hanji, what's going on-"

To answer my question, she shoves me back, and I am falling down the hole behind me. I scream as I fall deeper and deeper into the darkness of the hole. Hanji's looming figure from above becomes smaller and smaller by the second.

"HANJI!" I scream for probably the millionth time that day.

Soon, I am so deep underground that I can't even see the hole that leads to the world above.


	2. Before Getting to Wonderland

_How far have I fallen so far? Will I ever stop falling?_

It feels like I have been falling for at least ten minutes or longer.

 _How deep is this damn hole? How the hell did Hanji get out of it? There must be somewhere that leads back to the top._

I check my surroundings, but all I see is darkness. Tears start to form in my eyes as I begin to think that I may be falling forever, or worse, I might find the bottom of the hole and be stuck down there. People would notice my absence right? Eld and Gunther saw me head after Hanji, so they know what path to take to look for me. Would they think to look for me in a rabbit hole though? Even if they did, there isn't a long enough rope in the entire world to retrieve me.

 _Why would Hanji do something like this to me?_

"That's a good question," I hear someone say in the darkness. "I was simply helping you find the white rabbit."

All of a sudden, Hanji appears out of nowhere a few inches above me. She seems to be falling with me, but she wasn't colliding with me, so she must've been levitating in some way.

 _Levitating?_

I am too shocked by the events to even reply: Hanji was levitating and I was falling down a hole that seemed to go on for eternity. Finally, I manage to say something; one of the few questions that have been repeating in my head since I fell through that hole.

"Hanji, where am I going?" I squeak.

"To find the White Rabbit," she giggles, and then proceeds to cackle. "Why else would you be in a rabbit hole?"

"Because you pushed me down one!" I scream, sounding a little more panicky than angry.

"That I did," she replies, tilting her head to the side innocently. "I was only trying to help."

She forms a mock pout, but that soon turns into a large grin.

 _Is she mocking me? At a time like this?_

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, frowning and tilting my head. "Aren't… aren't you the White Rabbit?"

She cackles again, leaning back so that we are no longer face to face. Now she is falling feet first-well, floating- and I am still falling with my back to whatever lays behind me.

If _anything lays behind me._

"Will you just answer my question already?" I groan, rolling my eyes.

I was trying to act casual, but I was still screaming in panic on the inside like I was when I first fell into this hole.

"No, I am not the White Rabbit," she says, smirking down at me. "I am the Cheshire Cat."

 _Cheshire Cat? Where did she get that from?_

"Y-You're not a cat though, Hanji. You're Hanji," I mutter, frowning in confusion.

A look of amusement takes over her face, but at the same time, it looked like I have offended her somehow.

"Oh? I thought I was the white rabbit?" she says slowly.

"Well, you were, but-"

"Really, now? I thought I was Hanji?"

"Well you were, but-"

"So make up your mind, _Alice,_ " she demands, leaning close to my face. "What am I? Who am I? Am I really anyone or anything at all?"

As she spouts out these questions, her body disappears and reappears in random places around me. Which isn't saying much, because it was just the walls of the hole that surrounds us; it was still very dizzying though.

 _This is definitely not Hanji. Unless she learned to teleport without me knowing._

She disappears again, and this time, she takes her sweet time in reappearing. I start to panic after about ten seconds of not seeing her because then I would be alone in the darkness again. Scaring me must've been her intention all along because as soon as I am about to call her name, she reappears; our faces were too close for comfort, and her grin floated directly above my eyes.

"Answer my question, Alice. Am I a who or what? What am I or who am I?" she whispers.

She then disappears, reappearing beside me.

"Answer wisely and I might save you from this eternal fall, Alice," she whispers in my ear.

I wanted to stop falling more than anything, but I didn't have a clue how to answer her question.

 _She's Hanji but she's not Hanji._

 _She's the White Rabbit, but she's not the White Rabbit._

 _She's the Cheshire Cat, but-_

 _Wait a minute._

I look up to see Hanji floating above me again, and I notice two magenta cat ears poking out of her shaggy brown hair that weren't there before. She had grinned in my face many times during this fall, but I had never taken notice of the sharp feline teeth that stuck out like I notice now. Then there was the long tail that swayed behind her; it's color matches her ears. Lastly, her pupils are long slits in her wide brown irises. Although these transformations were completely terrifying, I find myself unable to look away.

"So, my dear Alice, have an answer for me?" she coos, showing off those sharp teeth of hers again.

I am too shocked to say what's on my mind for the moment, so I just nod.

"Good," she chirps, floating a little bit closer to me. "I was growing bored of waiting. Although, watching your thought process was a bit amusing. So, what's the answer to my question, hm? I'm waiting."

"You're… The Cheshire Cat. The teeth, the tail, the eyes, and the ears all prove it. I dont know why I didn't see them before.

She raises her eyebrows in amusement.

"Maybe because I didn't show you them before. I'm never all there you know," Hanji replies, floating back a little.

 _So she was toying with me?_ I think, my eye twitching in irritation. _She's been toying with me this entire fall._

"So, was my answer correct? It has to be. The evidence is right in front of me," I say in a snappier tone than I had meant to do.

"Oh, is it now? Well, it's like I said earlier," she says, making almost all of her body go transparent. The only thing that was visible to me was her eyes, mouth, ears, and tail. "I'm not always all there."

She begins to grin wider and wider. Then, her attitude changes completely as she goes from highly amused to utterly bored.

"I suppose I'll accept your answer for now," she sighs heavily, her body reappearing again. "Just remember, Alice, in this place, nothing is as it seems."

Hanji disappears again, and I fear she isn't going to let me out of this hole after all. Although, once again, she appears only millimeters away from my face; her grin is almost bigger than the width of my head.

"Also, remember that the answer won't always be right in front of you," she whispers.

She lets out one last cackle before her body slowly begins to fade away; soon, Hanji was gone completely, and I was alone again. This time, I wasn't afraid, I was full on furious.

"Hey! Get back here!" I demand, screaming at the top of my lungs. "You told me that if I answered your damn question, you'd stop my fall! You better not go back on your word, or so help me I will-"

"Hey now, I made no promises, but I suppose I'll give you a break. You are new here after all," Hanji says from somewhere out of sight.

I hear the sound of someone snapping their fingers, and all of a sudden I'm falling faster than I ever was before. There is so much force that I feel like a magnet was awaiting me at the bottom, and maybe somehow Hanji has attached a piece of metal to my back. It is only a few seconds though before my back hits cold, hard flooring. The landing causes my head to bounce off the floor: the impact rattles my brain so that I feel dizzy. The room begins to spin, and I have to close my eyes to keep from vomiting. The spinning seems to go on forever, so I cover my mouth with my left hand for further motivation not to puke.

 _Where the hell am I?_ is my last thought before the rooms stops spinning, and I let my brain and sight completely black out as I go unconscious.


End file.
